1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus which processes image data from a plurality of line sensors arranged parallel.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed, in several patents assigned in common herewith, a number of kinds of image processing apparatuses which process image data from a plurality of parallel linear sensors.
One, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,357, has three linear sensors each of which has a color filter among red ("R"), green ("G") and blue ("B") filters, and reads a color image. But, that patent does not discuss magnification of image size.
Another, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,114 has a plurality of linear sensors arranged in a staggered manner, and reads an original image and enables one to magnify the image by using delaying memories.
Another, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,048, has three linear sensors arranged parallel to each other and each of which has a color filter selected from among the colors red, green, and blue, wherein those three linear sensors are respectively controlled with driving timing independent of each other in accordance with the magnification.
In a conventional reading apparatus it was required to control the driving timing of each linear sensor in accordance with the magnification in order to obtain data of each color image on the same layout element.
Further, since the conventional apparatus drives each linear sensor with a different transfer clock signal, and the transfer clock signal has a relatively high amplitide, when one clock signal is applied to one sensor while no clock signal is being applied to another sensor, crosstalk is generated in the output of the latter sensor. The crosstalk between linear sensors causes noise signals or image signals, as a result of which the quality of the image signals deteriorates.